Kannazuki no MIKU Reincarnation
by loafbread
Summary: The rondo of the sun and moon have been reincarnated, but can the new moon and sun priestess have enough power to stop destiny? are they powerful enough to renew history? A/N- no mecha. but full of YURI.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, it's my first Vocaloid fict. Hope that you will all like it! It's more like the plot of Kannazuki No Miko, but it's different. You'll find it all out. **

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1 – Spinning and Spinning is the Fate of Two.

Hatsune Miku always had a crush on Megurine Luka.

Megurine Luka is the charm or princess of the Vocaloid School.

Almost _everyone _wants her.

But Luka doesn't want _anyone._

Luka is a great person, she's gentle, intelligent, and rich, and she's also skilled in arts.

She's always perfect.

When she smiles, it felt like that's the only smile heaven can make.

She's always the center of attraction.

Unlike to Luka, Miku is different.

Miku, she's just an ordinary girl, she's one of Luka's fan girls.

But until that very day.

When a light from Miku's right chest appeared.

A moon mark appeared on Miku's chest.

"What is this?" Miku asked.

"Are you okay Miku?" asked by a green haired girl.

"I'm alright Gumi." Miku assured.

Xxxxxxxxx

Miku was walking with her bestfriend Len.

"Miku? Are you alright?" Len asked.

"Yes, there's no need for you to-" Miku stopped when she fell to the stairs unconsciously.

"MIKU!" Len yelled, but before he could catch Miku, someone already did.

And it was no other than Megurine Luka.

"Can you lead me where the infirmary is?" Luka asked.

"Yes, but I can carry her." Len said.

"No need." Luka smiled.

Luka carried Miku in a bridal way.

Luka's left hand was in Miku's side, while the other one is on her legs.

"Here it is." Len said.

"I'll put her here. " Luka then put Miku's body to the bed.

"You should go to your classes." Len instructed.

"No need, I'm quite interested in her" Luka said.

"Excuse me?" Len said.

"I'm quite interested in her." Luka said.

"Excuse me.." The nurse said.

"Yes?" Luka said.

"This is the female ward Mister." The nurse said.

"Oh, sorry about that, Miss Megurine, please take care of my friend." Len pleaded.

"I will." Luka smiled.

Xxxxx

"Ugh, where am I?" Miku asked.

"My, chest hurts." Miku rubbed her chest.

"You're awake." Luka said.

"Yea, WOAH WHAT!" Miku yelped.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, I AM INDEED OKAY!" Miku yelped.

"Are you sure?" Luka then leaned closer.

"YEA YEA YEAHHH." Miku blushed furiously.

"I see." Luka leaned out.

"You fell down to the stairs, but, you fell for me." Luka smiled.

"I see, sorry for the inconvenience."Miku said calmly.

"It's okay. I'm quite interested in the contrary." Luka said.

"Eh?" Miku yelped.

"Can I see your chest?" Luka asked.

"MY WHAT?" Miku shouted.

"You're chest, can I see it, I won't do something wrong I promise." Luka sweared.

"O-okay." Miku blushed, as she took of her blouse.

Luka's eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Miku asked.

"You." Luka said.

"Me?" Miku asked.

"Yes, you." Luka said.

Luka leaned into Miku for a kiss.

Miku deepened the kiss by leaning into Luka.

Thus, a light from above shone into them.

Luka pulled out from the kiss.

And said.

"YOU ARE MY PRINCESS, YOU ARE MY PRIESTESS, BOUND BY FAITH, AND WILL BE BROKEN BY DESTINY, YOU'LL BE MY FOREVER BELOVED.

Miku was shocked.

"_Everything is bound to happen. Is this the story my Grandma Himeko told me? Is this real?" _Miku thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

**A/N- actually, this is not my plan. But it turned out to be like this. So please review. and I'll update more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – tehee. Thanks for the reviews guys. It really helped me! **

**Here it goes.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Luka?" Miku asked.

"Yes?" Luka smiled.

"How did you knew about the story of the moon and sun priestess?" Miku asked.

"I'll tell you everything, but please, fix your clothes first, and we'll go to more, err. Private place." Luka smiled.

"Okay, EH?!" Miku yelped. Realizing that she's half naked.

The both walked out of the infirmary and then went out to the gardens.

Xx

Rin Kagamine, Len's twin sister. Was in her class, but instead of listening of the teacher, she just stared at the window.

She was angered to her view.

There she saw Megurine Luka, along with her _secret crush _Hatsune Miku.

"Darn that Luka." Rin twitched her eyes.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

"So can you tell me your story errr-" Luka said.

"Oh. I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku smiled.

"I see." Luka smiled back.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me your story first?" Miku asked.

"Oh. My grandpa Souma told me about the moon and sun priestess' story. " Luka said.

"Souma?" Miku said.

"Yes, is your grandma's name, Himeko?" Luka asked.

"Yes, Himeko Kurusugawa to be exact, and your grandpa could be, Souma Ogami?" Miku asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Luka asked.

"My grandma told me her story too. But she never told me that she was a solar priestess." Miku said, after realizing the truth.

"I see, my grandpa told me too about your grandma, his very first love." Luka smiled.

"Oh. I see, hey, Luka?" Miku asked.

"Yes?" Luka smiled.

"Why did you say those words earlier?" Miku blushed.

"What words?" Luka looked at Miku.

"You know, the _bound by destiny things._" Miku blushed.

"Oh. I see, It's just, that I'm interested in what will happen next." Luka smiled.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"I'm not the Lunar Priestess, sorry Miku, but I will help you to find your missing piece." Luka assured.

"Oh, I see." Miku frowned.

"I really am. When I was young, my grandpa told me about the orochi, and I'm always interested about it. " Luka smiled.

"Woah, I never thought that you could be like a child sometimes Luka." Miku smiled.

"Me? Oh, heh. Sorry about that." Luka blushed.

"HEY! HATSUNE MIKU!" Rin yelled.

"He-hello Rin." Miku nervously said.

"WHY ARE YOU SKIPPING CLASSES?" Rin then again, yelled.

"She went with me, to discuss, some err, things." Luka joined in.

"If you're going to discuss things, then why do it why classes are still going on? You can always talk about things after school." Rin said.

"I'm sorry, but it's _more _important than taking classes Ms. Kagamine." Luka said.

Rin and Len are one of the most popular students in Vocaloid School.

People from their school would thought that Rin and Len are dating but they are not, they're twins for _Hime's sake. _

"Hmmp! Let's go Miku!" Rin grabbed Miku.

"Hey, isn't it a little bit rude!" Luka grabbed Miku's other hand.

"Rude? You just had the time of your life!" Rin yelled.

"There's no need for you to yell. I can hear you clearly, please let go. I'm interested in your friend." Luka protested.

But both of them didn't realize that the people in the park were staring at them.

"Uhh guys…" Miku said.

"What's happening?" A girl with a long blonde hair interrupted.

"Lily, can you help me with this?" Luka asked.

"What's wrong? Oh it's you." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh isn't it Ms. Lily Masuda." Rin said.

"Now, please let go." Luka asked.

"No." Rin said.

"Guys, stop this! You can't have Miku all on your own! Let her choose!" Len yelled.

"That's what I'm trying to say." Luka regaining her manners, said.

"Eh? Well, Luka you can go to my dorm after class. Is it okay?" Miku asked.

"Yes, sure." Luka smiled.

"Now good. Let's go Miku!" Rin grabbed Miku.

"Let's see, did you confess to her?" Lily grinned.

"Confessed what?" Luka raised her eyebrows.

"That you _like _her?" Lily smirked.

"Hmm. I don't like her, I'm only interested in her." Luka said.

"I see, is it all about the _rondo if the sun and moon?_ That you liked to talk about?" Lily said.

"Yes. I'm interested on how the story goes." Luka smiled.

"You're evil." Lily said.

"I am not." Luka said.

Xxxxxx after classes xxxxxxx

Miku was preparing herself.

She will meet again Luka Megurine.

She looked at the window, there she saw Megurine Luka, unconscious.

"Luka?!" Miku gasped.

She ran to Luka.

Then again, a light shone into them.

Miku was then again, was shocked to her view.

A moon symbol had appeared on Megurine Luka's forehead.

And Miku thought that-

"_She's my priestess? What should I do? I can't kill her. Maybe she can, but….." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N – sorry about this guys, I hope that you will all like it. I really suck at these things. Oh yeah,**

**The SOUMA in this story will be RIN. MWAHAHAHAHA so be prepared. You can have some suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thanks for the reviews. Now here it goes. And yeah, the chapter title BEFORE this chapter was **

_**Mingling with each other are the flames of red and blue.**_

**Here's chapter 3 enjoy.**

_**Chapter Three- The Rondo of the Sun and Moon.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

When Luka woke up, she was in a very different room.

"_Where am I?" _Luka thought.

"Oh you're awake." A blue haired guy said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Luka asked.

"You'll see it later then."The guy smiled.

"What?" Luka said.

"Miku! You're visitor is awake!" The guy yelled.

"I'm coming!" Miku yelled back.

"Who are you really?" Luka asked again.

"Your friend will introduce me later, now Miku, I want you to tell her everything first." The guy smiled.

"Okay then." Miku smiled.

"Now, Luka, I want you to follow me." Miku smiled.

"Where are we going?" Luka asked while walking into deep woods.

"This is it." Miku smiled.

"Is this the temple of the-" Luka gasped.

"Yes, yes it is." Miku smiled.

"I can't believe it. It's impossible." Luka said in awe.

"Well, you should believe it." Miku said.

"Can we come inside?" Luka asked.

"No, it's too dangerous." The blue haired guy interrupted.

"You again?" Luka twitched.

"Oh. What's up with the cold atmosphere?" The guy smirked.

"Oh yes, Luka I want you to meet Kaito Shion. He adopted me when I was young." Miku smiled.

"Adopted you? What are you talking about Miku?" Luka asked.

"Let's go back first. Then she'll explain everything to you." Kaito smiled.

The trio went back to the place. It's more like a temple.

"So what's your story? I thought you were the rich, and you know, all of _these _things." Luka sarcastically said.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Before my grandma Himeko died, Kaito was always there for me. He would always, tell me about the priestess of the moon whom he admired the most, and when my grandma died, he adopted me, he got on with his life with me all alone, then we got into this kind of errr-situation where the rich, and _all of these things happened._" Miku explained.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry for your loss Miku." Luka frowned.

"You must've heard about the Lunar Priestess right?" Miku asked.

"Yes, the Solar Priestess killed her so that she can-" Luka was cut off when she saw Kaito.

"Chikane." Kaito smiled.

"Chikane…. She seems so familiar." Luka said.

"You don't know her name?" Miku asked.

"Yes, her name never appeared on the books, or everything." Luka said.

"I see. You should know that, _everything is bound to happen _and you should protect each other." Kaito said.

"Protect each other? for?" Miku asked.

"For the orochis It's not easy defeating them." Kaito said.

"How can you be so sure about this?" Luka asked.

"It's written in history. You can never change history." Kaito said.

"Hey, in the story, the moon and sun priestess fell in love with each other right?" Luka asked.

"Yes. But one of you will be obsessed with the other person." Kaito said.

"I see. But- I'm not _inlove _with Miku." Luka said.

Miku felt her heart break.

"Ho-How can she be inlove with me, since I'm a girl and she's dating -" Miku said.

"I am not dating that _eggplant lover weirdo._" Luka glanced at Miku in a YANDERE WAY.

"OH. I'M SORRY!" Miku bowed.

Kaito was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Luka said, poker face.

"Hey, Luka, did you kissed Miku?" Kaito asked.

"WHAT?" Miku blushed.

Then they stared at each other.

"Yes." Luka said. Still no sign of emotions.

"EH?! Well, kissing is not bad. Right?" Miku asked.

"Actually it is _bad." _ Kaito said.

"How it is bad?" Luka asked.

"It's just, kissing in the priestess' world is like _sealing _your relationship with one another." Kaito said.

"Well, I did the kiss in an impulse way." Luka defended.

"Exactly. The both of you have been bounded by faith." Kaito said.

"But, one of us will die, in each other's own hands." Miku said.

"Oh. Well, that's what it says." Kaito said.

"It's not correct." Luka said.

"Excuse me?" Kaito said.

"What if we can change history? What if we can rewrite it?" Luka asked in desperation.

"If you will, then you can have the same faith with Himeko and Chikane, the previous Sun and Moon Priestess." Kaito said.

"We'll change it then. You can perform a ceremony right?" Miku asked.

"Yes. But only if the both of you are willing to do your duties." Kaito said.

"I'm willing. Are you willing Miku?" Luka smiled.

"Yes. I am, I'm willing to do my duties. But, I want to recreate history." Miku blushed at her first sentence.

"If it's with you. Then, I'll do it too." Luka smiled.

"Well this is interesting, tomorrow is your birthday right?" Kaito asked to Miku.

"Yes. And it's yours too right?" Miku asked to Luka.

"Yes." Luka answered.

"How about we'll do the commemoration tomorrow evening?." Kaito smiled."

"Tomorrow will be alright." Luka stood up.

"Where are you going?" Miku asked.

"Can you lead me to your closet Miku?" Luka asked.

"For what?" Miku stood up.

"For our clothes." Luka said.

Miku giggled. "I already have our outfits."

"You knew already?" Luka asked.

"Actually yes, but I didn't expect that it would be you." Miku smiled.

"Oh. Can you lead me then?" Luka blushed.

"Sure thing." Miku grabbed Luka's hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was evening.

Everyone in the temple was silent.

"Are you ready?" Kaito asked.

"Yes." Miku and Luka said in unison.

"Are you obliged to your duties Luka?" Kaito asked.

"Yes." Luka answered.

"Or you're just experimenting on how the story goes?" Kaito asked.

"Actually, it _was_ my first intention. But now, it is not." Luka answered.

"I see. How about you Miku?" Kaito asked.

"I'm very much obliged and prepared for this duty, even though it's me who's going to die." Miku smiled.

"There will be no blood that needs to be shed. I promise you Miku, _I will protect you."_ Luka sweared.

"I will too. I'll promise to take care of myself and to aid you." Miku blushed.

"Oh, let's start this then." Kaito interrupted.

Kaito chanted many words.

Then Miku and Luka made their vows to each other.

"It's official. The both of you are the new _Rondo of the Sun and Moon_" Kaito said.

Then a light shone upon the duo.

"But you should promise one thing." Kaito said.

"Never fall in love with someone else. Kaito said.

"Yes. We promise that we will love each other and we will never fall in love with someone else." They said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N – Oh hey guys.** **Sorry for the late update. Yes I know. It sucks. HAHA**

**Just suggest okay? **


End file.
